James and Lily Potter Return from the Dead
by Shadow Leaf Nin
Summary: Hey this is my frist adopted story, I want to let everyone know that I will be posting this for a little while before taking it down and re-writing it. Anyway James and Lily Potter some how find themselves back from the dead...but there will be re-write, meaning new characters and twists to to the story...I hope you guys enjoy


**What happens when James and Lily Potter come back from the dead**

A/N: I have read plenty of stories where James and Lily come back from the dead and I was disappointed in most of them. The reason for

that is in almost all those stories, James and Lily go see Dumbledore who then proceeds to make them wait for a while before telling Harry. Almost everyone else would know James and Lily came back from the dead except for Harry. And in those stories, if James and Lily protest about not seeing Harry, it is feeble and they

immediately follow whatever Dumbledore tells... Come on! Those two died thinking Harry was also going to die. When they wake up in the Godrics Hollow

graveyard, they would see that Harry's grave is not there. Not only that, there is a war memorial statue mentioning that Harry was alive! So they would be

determined to find their son. They would definitely not listen to Dumbledore when he tell them to wait. They would have actually cursed him!

Anyway, I just wanted to write my own version of the plot! This is just a short story of maybe 3-5 chapters! Hope you enjoy the story! Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter: 1

25 June 1995

Godric's Hollow

It was early in the morning on the 25th of June 1995. Only a few hours after the rebirth of one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history. Two unconscious people, a man and a woman, appeared on top of the graves with the headstones indicating the graves of Lily and James Potter. The man, with wild black hair and glasses, gasped trying to breathe in

as much air as he could, as he regained his consciousness. He looked around confused as to why he was in a graveyard, before he remembered what had happened. He looked

terrified before he saw his wife, a beautiful red head with lovely green eyes, gasping for breath as she sat up.

"Harry!" The woman cried out looking around for her son. "James, where is Harry?" she asked her husband.

"I don't know, Lils. I remember Voldemort coming to our home and you going upstairs with Harry. After that I think I was hit with a killing curse. The next thing I remember before waking up here, is a weird dream where Harry is a teenage boy, but he was fighting Voldemort and we came from a weird connection between Harry's and Voldemort's wands." The man named James said in a confused voice.

"I remember the same thing as well, James." The woman, Lily said.

The two of them got up and turned around to see on whose grave they were sitting and gasped when they saw the headstone indicating it was their own graves.

"Lets go to our cottage. We might find what happened." James suggested gently pulling a transfixed Lily from their graves. (It was weird to think about their graves, what with

them being alive.)

The two of them made their way out of the graveyard past the kissing gate. James came to a stop at the heart of the village when he saw a small square, where there was some

type of war memorial.

"I don't remember this being here, James. How long do you think we were gone?" Lily asked as she looked at the square as well.

"I don't know Lils. Come on, lets find out if there is a date on that." James said making his way to the memorial.

Both of them gasped when they neared it. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair

and a kind, pretty face and a baby boy sitting in his mothers arms.

"Us?" Lily whispered touching the statue Harry's face gently. Finally, they made their way around the statue towards a dark street leading out of the village. They made their way to

the end of the row of houses where their cottage was. Lily gasped at the dark mass that had been their cottage. The hedge had grown wild. Most of the cottage was still standing,

though entirely covered in the dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor had been entirely blown apart. That was Harry's nursery! James and Lily again wondered how long they

had been gone and what had happened to Harry. They could only hope that Harry was alive, the feeble hope they felt because there had not been any grave with Harry's name on

it near theirs.

James went to open the rusty gate when to their surprise, a sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre fast

growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood, it said:

"On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the killing curse.

This house, invisible to muggles has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters.

and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."

And all round those neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by the other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped.

Some had merely signed their name in everlasting ink, others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left a few messages, all similar to "Good Luck, Harry where ever

you are." "Long Live Harry Potter!"

Lily and James had tears in their eyes by the time they had finished reading the sign and the scribbles. This was the proof that Harry had lived! Now they only had to find out the

Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story

Books (/book/) Harry Potter (/book/Harry-Potter/)

+ - date and where Harry was, before they could be reunited with their son. James suggested they go and re-open the Potter Manor before they planned anything. Lily agreed and

apparated to Potter Manor in Wales which had been in a lock down ever since James' parents had passed away. James appeared near her before placing his hand on the Potter

Crest on the iron gates.

"I, James Charlus, Lord of the Potter Family, request entrance." He stated in a clear voice. He felt a prick on his palm as the wards tested if he was truly who he claimed to be.

A few seconds later, the gates opened and James felt the wards at the back of his mind. Lily and James saw as the Manor came to life as it had been the moment it was put under

lock down. James smiled at the sight of his childhood home. The manor and the land surrounding it was beautiful. James remembered they had all types of animals coming in.

There was a pop before them and the Potter Family head house-elf Tinker appeared before them.

"Master James, You is finally returned!" The little elf exclaimed hugging his leg.

"Hello Tinker. Been a long time." James said with a small smile.

"Mistress Lily! Welcome." Tinker said excitedly hugging Lily's legs as well.

"Hello Tinker." Lily said with a smile as they made their way to the Living Room.

"Tempus" Lily said waving her wand before gasping out shocked. James looked to see what the problem was, and found "25/06/1995, 4:30 A.M." glowing in front of Lily.

"We have missed nearly fourteen years of Harry's life." Lily said her voice wobbling slightly. James pulled her to him and hugged her, both giving as well as taking comfort. 'Then was our dream true? About Harry fighting Voldemort?' James asked himself, the thought of his son fighting the monster terrifying him.

"Tinker, is it possible for you to get a few Daily Prophets?" James asked making the elf nod excitedly and disappear with a pop.

When Tinker came it was with a stack of newspapers. James and Lily set to work taking the oldest newspaper. It was the 1st of November 1981.

You-Know-Who Defeated!

It is with great joy that I report that the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived. The Dark Lord, who has been terrorizing our society for nearly eleven

years has been defeated late last night when he went to the Potters to kill them personally. He killed Lily and James Potter and then shot the Killing curse at little Harry Potter who is no more than one year and three months old. To our greatest surprise, the Killing curse had rebounded reducing the Dark Lord to little more than a pile of robes, with

Harry Potter only getting a small scar shaped as a Lightning-bolt on his forehead. Thank You Harry Potter! The Boy- Who- Lived. We are in your debt!

2nd September 1991

The Boy-Who-Lived at Hogwarts!

Nearly ten years have passed since the Dark Lord was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived. He was hidden in the muggle world by Albus Dumbledore, the chief warlock and the

Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Boy-Who-Lived was spotted in Diagon Alley shopping for his school supplies last month. We have now received information that he has been

sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same house his parents had been in.

29th July 1993

Prisoner Escapes Azkaban!

A large face of a sunken faced man with long matted hair blinked at Lily and James who were surprised to see their brother in all but blood staring back at them.

Sirius Black was put in prison on 2nd of November for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who and then killing twelve muggles and his other friend Peter Pettigrew with a single

curse. This notorious mass murderer has now escaped the inescapable Azkaban fortress late last night. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic had this to say, "The Ministry is

doing all we can to capture Black. We beg the magical community to remain calm as we will most assuredly catch Black and he will then be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

James and Lily looked at each other with wide eyes. Sirius had not been their Secret-Keeper. He was not a killer. How come he had killed the muggles? They had to look into it.

They could only hope that Sirius was not caught and given the Dementor's Kiss already. They frantically searched for the next paper.

20th June 1994

Sirius Black escapes from the clutches of the Ministry again!

Sirius Black, the notorious mass murderer was caught late last night at Hogwarts when he had captured three third year students, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his two

best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were rescued by the Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape. It would seem that Black has confounded the three

students into thinking that he was innocent. The three students were vehemently protesting that Black was innocent of the crimes he was accused of, and that they had seen

Peter Pettigrew alive. Severus Snape has captured Black and freed the three third year students. Black was to be given the Dementor's Kiss and was locked up securely.

Unfortunately, the Azkaban escapee has escaped the Ministry clutches again. The Ministry and the Hogwarts students were unavailable for comment.

James and Lily looked at each other in a mix of emotions. It seemed that Sirius was indeed innocent. There was relief mixed with anger at Severus Snape. Lily seemed to simmer with rage, but calmed down enough to read once James picked up the next paper.

1st November 1994

Four Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions!

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was re-instated this year and is being held at Hogwarts. Last night the Goblet of fire chose the champions and to our extreme surprise, there are not

three but four champions. Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and finally the Boy-Who-Lived,

Harry Potter, a fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. It seems that the Boy-Who-Lived has cheated and entered a tournament which was for students who were seventeen years of

age. Let us see how he fares against the tasks designed for the students three years older than him.

James and Lily looked at each other in fear. The Tri-Wizard Tournament had been stopped for a reason. They could not be sure that Harry did not enter himself, but decided to

reserve judgment after they knew the entire story. They read the articles regarding the first and second task proudly noting that Harry fared well in both those tasks.

25th June 1995

Cedric Diggory, Dead!

The final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held yesterday evening. The champions had to go into the maze and who ever reached the cup placed in the center of the maze was the winner of the tournament. The champions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were eliminated when they fired red sparks into the air. After a long while the two Hogwarts

champions appeared at the edge of the maze with the youngest champion clutching the stiff body of Cedric Diggory. It was discovered that the cup had been a portkey and Mr.

Diggory was killed as soon as they had arrived. It is said that Harry Potter claimed that the Dark Lord is back from the dead. The lengths one could go to get attention! Our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has assured us that while the cup being turned into a portkey and the murder of Cedric Diggory was indeed the work of a Dark Wizard, it was

not the work of You-Know-Who. The Minister assures us that we could be calm as the Dark Wizard responsible for the tragedy was given the Dementor's Kiss and would not be a

threat to the wizarding community again.

"How dare those bastards say that Harry is lying to get attention?" Lily raged. "I am going to kill those idiots, starting with the bumbling fool of a Minister!""Lils! Calm down. I want to rip them apart as well. But right now, we need to be there for Harry. We have to contact him and bring him here. He just saw a school-mate being murdered in front of him." James said in a soothing voice though his eyes burned with anger at the Minister and those at the Daily Prophet.

"Tinker!" James called as Lily sagged against James tiredly.

"Is it possible for you to find Harry and tell him what has happened? It seems we have returned from the dead. It is well known that a house-elf bond cannot be duplicated. So

there would not be much of a problem in proving that we are indeed James and Lily Potter. We could also prove to him with our Family Rings. But for that, Harry has to be here."

James said before writing a brief letter and giving it to Tinker to deliver it to Harry. Tinker nodded his head before popping out.

Hogwarts Owlery

Harry James Potter, a fourteen year old wizard sat on the window seat in the owlery with his familiar, Hedwig. He had escaped the infirmary earlier in the morning, after Dumbledore

had sent his Godfather away. He could tell that Sirius did not want to leave him alone, but he could not deny Dumbledore because he was an escaped convict and could do nothing much against Dumbledore. Harry did not want to be with his friends right now. He was mourning the death of Cedric Diggory thinking that it would not have happened if Harry

himself had not suggested that both of them take the cup together. He was startled out of his thoughts when a pop sounded and an excited house-elf launched itself at him.

"Master Harry! Master Harry! Tinker is finally be's happy to meeting you Master Harry!" The elf exclaimed.

"Er- Hello Tinker." Harry said not knowing what else to say to the excited elf. The only other elf who was so excited to meet had been Dobby.

"Master Harry, I is being the Potter Family head house-elf." Tinker said finally calming down, sending Harry into shock.

"Wh-What? Potter Family house-elf? I-I Bu-But I did not know there were any house-elves for the Potters." Harry stammered.

"That is because we was in a lock down with the manor. When the family manor is locked down, we elves be put to sleep. The Potter Manor is be in Lock Down ever since Master

Charlus and Mistress Dorea died. Only todays mornings we's be awoken by the Master." Tinker said.

"Well, how can the manor be activated again if I did not do it?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I is being asked to give yous this letter, Master Harry." Tinker said giving the letter to Harry.

_"Dear Harry,_

_You may not believe me, but I speak the truth when I say that I am James Potter. I know we died on 31st October 1981, but somehow we awoke earlier this morning in the_

_graveyard. The last thing I remember was being terrified that Voldemort had found us. I asked Lily to take you and go, but unfortunately, the snake-faces idiot cast the killing_

_curse at me. I remember having a weird dream of us coming out of some connection between yours and Voldemort's wands but I am not sure if it is true or not. I have sent_

_Tinker to you, because, you will know that a house-elf bond cannot be duplicated. And the house elf can only wear the family crest of the bonded house. I can also make an_

_oath on my magic that I am who I say I am. I would have loved to say this to you directly, but we have just discovered that its been nearly fourteen years since our death and_

_our appearance might cause you some worry as to being tricked. Please believe me my son. If you would agree, your mother and I can be brought to Hogwarts to make our magical oaths._

_Love,_

_Dad (James Potter)"_

Harry just stared at the letter in disbelief before looking at Tinker with some anger.

"What sort of twisted trick is this? Who are you really working for? Who sent you?" Harry snarled at the little elf.

"It is being no trick Master Harry. Only the Lord of the Family is being able to activate the manor after lock down. Master James and Mistress Lily arrived early morning todays. They

reads news papers befores contacting you throughs me. I feel my bond with Master James and Mistress Lily, just as I feels my bond with you. Yous be feeling our bond as well

now that we's be awake. Yous just have to look into yous magic." Tinker said when Harry continued to look angrily at the elf.

Harry stared at the elf silently for a few minutes waiting to see if it was lying. From his experience with Dobby, elves punished themselves when they lied. So seeing the elf sit there

calmly instead of trying to punish itself was what made Harry reach his core. It was something he had been able to do since he was a small child. His core always felt warm and

safe, so when he Dursleys locked him in the cupboard, he would always reach out to the warmth not knowing it was his magic. Only after he came to Hogwarts, he knew what the warm feeing was.

Harry found his core easily enough and to his surprise he could feel a few bonds he knew that were not there before. At least not active! H could feel the bond with Tinker more

strongly because the elf was beside him.

"Are they truly alive, Tinker?" Harry asked with hope in his voice and eyes moist.

"Yes Master Harry. They is being alive." Tinker said softly.

"But How? Dumbledore once told me no spell could awaken the dead! Then how can the be alive when even Sirius saw their bodies and confirmed their death?" Harry asked

confused.

"I is don't knows, Master Harry. Maybes the older portrait masters be's knowing. yous can asks them when yous comes to the Manor." Tinker said.

"I have to still process this, Tinker. How would I be able to contact you again? Should I send Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Nos Master Harry. Yous only haves to feel your bond with me and calls me. I wills come to you." Tinker said.

Harry nodded. "I will call you later then. Please bring them to me when you come. And take care of them." Harry said softly.

"I wills, Master Harry." Tinker said before disappearing with a pop.

Harry was confused. His parents were alive again. He remembered the words in his father's letter, (Wasn't that weird?) about dreaming about Harry fighting in the graveyard. He wandered aimlessly until he came to the portrait of a bowl with fruits. Harry tickled the painting which just giggled and then opened into the Kitchen. He was immediately accosted

by a very excited Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is glad to be seeing you. Does Master Harry Potter Sir need anything to eat?" Dobby asked eyeing Harry with concern.

"No Dobby. I just had a few thing on my mind to be cleared. I had a few doubts regarding the house-elves as well. Who else do I know and trust to answer my questions honestly

other than you my friend?" Harry said making Dobby wail loudly at how Harry was great to consider a lowly house-elf as his friend before he calmed down.

"Is it true that when a manor is put in lock down the elves are put to deep sleep?" Harry asked.

"It is, Great Master Harry Potter Sir. It is true. We is put in deep sleep because when the manor is in lock down, there be no work for House-elves. We slowly lose our magic and mind if we's do not have a master and work." Dobby explained quietly.

Harry was deep in thought before he had a horrified thought. "Dobby, would you have lost your magic, if you had not found work here at Hogwarts after I freed you?" Harry

asked.

Dobby just smiled sadly before nodding his head. "But I is preferring death to the old master." Harry caught the elf before he could punish himself for stating such a fact."You could have come to me and bound yourself, Dobby. I would not have minded giving you pay as well. I could not bear it if you had died Dobby." Harry stated. Dobby just

hugged Harry exuberantly.

"Dobby wills be happy to bonds to you, Great Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said.

"Dobby, is it possible for anyone else to control the house-elf bond?" Harry asked.

"No, Master Harry Potter Sir. No one can duplicate our bond. It is being old and pure magic. We's can also only wear the crest of our bonded family. We's cannot duplicate other

family crest." Dobby said making Harry nod thoughtfully.

"Dobby, is there a place for me to meet someone without anybody else finding out?" Harry asked.

"The is the Come and Go room Master Harry Potter Sir. I can takes yous there now." Dobby said looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry nodded and got up following Dobby out of the kitchens, before Dobby popped Harry to the seventh floor in front of a tapestry.

Dobby walked up and down three times when a door appeared opposite to the tapestry. Harry entered the room behind Dobby to see a comfortable looking sitting room. Harry

told Dobby about Tinker's visit and that was the reason for his questions. Harry asked Dobby if he would stay with him when he met with them as he remembered how Dobby had

protected him from Lucius Malfoy when the older man had tried to cast a killing curse at Harry. Dobby just nodded silently vowing to protect his Great Master Harry Potter Sir, if

the new people were any threat.

It was late at night when Harry finally convinced himself to call for Tinker.


End file.
